AD Humman
Adgeeh Humman is an human from an unknown universe. He is 15 years old actually. He is said to travel and view the AU's past and future. However he isn't able to directly interact with them. This OC was made by AD. Profile Etimology His name comes from his creator's name, ADgee. It is also said that it comes from the words "A'''wesome D'''ude", which the first word is one of his aliases. Appearence He's a tall midget. He has blue eyes, and a tan skin. He has a blue shirt with a red circle on it. His pants are purple and his shoes are green. Sometimes, his eyes turn red, probally because of being mad, or just because to show power. Sometimes they are both colors. Personality He's usually a chill and nice guy, being kind with good people. He doesn't usually get serious unless the situation requires so. He will try to avoid people that are d*cks or too OP for his own sake. He likes to wander around. Abilities He has various abilities, some of them are: *Timeline Jumping: He can jump through timelines via SAVE files. He can't alter them tho. *Same with AUs, but also can see through its past and future. *He can use very well his katana. *Shape-Shifting: He has a variety of forms he can transform into, but only grants a small power boost and doesn't alter stats considerably. *Birthcode: He can create life and some objects out of codes, but requires a bunch of energy and time. *Absorbability: He can use the Human SOULs despite being a human himself. This, of course, is limited. He also has the ability to create via using strings of codes and symbols on a machine or in a floating screen. He calls it "Advanced Digitally Biology" or "Birthcoding". Birthcoding Creations *Binary!Sans was presumably created by typing the original Sans' code sequence (1911419) followed by a random string of binary.(01010011 01100001 01101110 01110011). *AD is planning to create someone else from Libitina's code. *You can suggest ideas in the comment if ya want. Alpha Form As well, he has a form he can enter when being in extreme anger or under extreme pressure. In this one, his stats increase heavily. He has the ability to certainly manipulate other's STATs, and as well to go agaisnt the "game"'s nature. Examples include being able to break the scenario and exit easily the battlemode. The "Fallen Angel" Form It's his final form. He can use his Determination to bring himself back to life. He also has a higher power boost. In order to acquire this form, he must use atleast 7 human souls, as well, his powers can be interfered by emotions or feelings, and even disable this form. And as well, he has never used this form, and he doubts he will actually use it. This form can last up to half an hour if emotions don't interfere. Weaknesses *Can sometimes be pissed off easily. *He's only LV1. *His Alpha Form is limited and can still be beaten if an attack's strong enough. *He's still affected by RESETs and erasure. *Idk what else. Relationships *Hexadecimal- He's aware of his existence *Humaslime- Also aware of his existence, and has to stop him several times, which turned from worrying into "tiring". *Binary!Sans- Friend. *Null- Also aware of existence. *Canvas- Known, probably friends. *Six- Known. *Infected- Mortal enemy. *"Sklook"- Dog pet. *Any ridicously OP character - Likely hates them. Trivia *For now, he is practically the only one to know about birthcoding. (Unless there's another OC with that ability.) *He is a single constant across all timelines. This means he is pretty much unique, and the existence of ADrtemis is due to being an AU and not an AT. (Which in this case differs completely.) Category:OCs Category:Moderators Category:Human Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wanderers